1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrified wall panels, and, more particularly, to an electrical distribution system for electrifying wall panels.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modular office furniture typically includes a plurality of modular wall panels which are coupled together in various orientations and configurations to define work spaces in an office environment. The modular wall panels are configured to connect with accessories, such as work surfaces, overhead storage bins, etc., so that each work space or cubical may be configured as desired. Such wall panels are often electrified to provide electrical power to lighting, computers, etc. These wall panels often include a raceway so that electrical distribution devices can be positioned therein to provide electrical power to electrical receptacles, into which electrical power cords can be plugged. Further, electrical power is often transmitted from one wall panel to an adjacent wall panel via the electrical distribution devices in the raceways of the wall panels. A gap can exist between an electrical distribution device in the upstream wall panel (relative to the direction of flow of electrical power) and an electrical distribution device in the downstream wall panel. Jumpers can be used to bridge this gap. However, the length of this gap can vary depending upon the application—that is, depending upon the location of the wall panels and the electrical distribution devices within their raceways. Thus, a plurality of differently sized jumpers are maintained in stock and selected according to the length of the gap.
What is needed in the art is a jumper assembly which is adjustable in length.